This invention relates to trampolines and, more particularly, to an integrated bed and trampoline apparatus 10 that includes a mattress suitable for sleeping and which is configured to be jumped on as a trampoline.
A trampoline is a strong fabric stretched tightly over a framework by numerous tightly coiled springs that enables users to jump up and down repeatedly and freely for entertainment or athletic benefit. A trampoline enables users to jump higher and with less effort than jumping on a non-spring loaded surface. Historically, trampolines have been relatively large steel frames suitable for being positioned in a residential backyard for use by kids and families to engage in high intensity exercise and exhilarating fun. It is well known that children often desire to use their beds as a trampoline. For instance, a child frequently jumps up and down on his or her mattress until urged not to do so by a parent.
Although somewhat effective at enabling children to jump up and down in a trampoline manner, traditional mattresses and bed frames are not configured to be durable enough to be repeatedly jumped on by children and, if made in the configuration of a trampoline, would not be effective for use for sleeping.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a bed having a mattress suitable for sleeping that is also configured in the manner of a trampoline to allow repeated jumping up and down. Further, it would be desirable have a bed and trampoline so that children can enjoy the exercise and enjoyment of a trampoline from inside their own room and then to sleep on the same apparatus.